1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a platen unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer in which ink is ejected and an image is formed on a medium is used. In the ink jet type printer, a platen for supporting the medium is provided. The platen appropriately supports the medium, and therefore, a distance between a head which ejects the ink and the medium is appropriately maintained.
Since the medium is transported on the platen, at this time, static electricity may occur on the platen. According to the occurrence of the static electricity, an electric field is generated between the opposed head and the platen and paper dust particles in the electric field are polarized. The polarized paper dust particles are adsorbed on the heads, and therefore, clogging of nozzles in the head is generated. Thereby, in order to prevent the paper dust particles from being adsorbed on the head, it is preferable to make the platen be not charged.
In JP-A-2010-214880, in order to prevent mist-like liquid droplets from being adsorbed on nozzle surfaces, an electrode member which charges a substrate on which the discharged liquid is attached is disclosed. In JP-A-2000-289290, a platen which supports paper is disclosed. In JP-A-2009-279780, suppressing staining of a back surface due to waste ink by using a mesh medium unit is disclosed.
A platen supporting member for supporting a platen is provided in the lower portion of the platen. Moreover, in order to adsorb a medium from a plurality of holes which are provided in the platen, an inner space is provided in the platen supporting member. In addition, in order to improve airtightness between the platen and the platen supporting member, a seal member such as a sponge is inserted between the platen and the platen supporting member. Thereby, the platen is insulated from the platen supporting member, and it is difficult to rapidly remove electric charge due to static electricity generated on the platen.